


Can’t Hide Everything

by nutjob1710



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But mostly pure fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Confessions, May hates undercover, Philinda - Freeform, Pre-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Pre-Canon, very very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutjob1710/pseuds/nutjob1710
Summary: Phil Coulson knows Melinda May hates undercover and would never force it upon her, but to see her in a dress....goddamn!!
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 22





	Can’t Hide Everything

Phil Coulson knew Melinda May hated undercover and would never force it upon her, but to see her in a dress....goddamn!!

He had to muster all his will power to not let his jaw drop at the sight of her. She was wearing a sleek and strapless red dress that hugged all the right curves before flaring beautifully in the bottom around her legs.

He heard her clearing her throat and realised that he had been staring. He turned beet red at this and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he bumbled like an idiot.

“You..uh..look..nice..” he mumbled incoherently, but knew that she heard it as she raised her eyebrows at him. “Real smooth, Phil. Real smooth.” he thought to himself. 

He tried desperately to change the topic to save himself. “Fury sent Anderson with us to um...” he stopped abruptly as she put her palm on his cheek and asked him in the most gentle tone ever, “Are you alright Phil?” He would have fallen for her right at that moment if he already hadn’t been in love with her.

“No..no. I am fine.” he hastened to say, “We better get going ‘cause Fury is not gonna be happy if we don’t get that list.” They had to infiltrate a party at a drug dealer’s house and get a list with the names of all his buyers. Apparently one of his men had agreed to hand over the list because the drug dealer had threatened his family. 

Melinda snorted. “Ya, let’s just hope that Anderson won’t think that a poor old lady is the mastermind behind the operation this time.”

“Oi, I heard that!! And to be honest, it wasn’t my fault! She was definitely doing something suspicious.” came Anderson’s voice over the comms.

“You’re damn lucky no one has decided to take action about your incompetence Anderson.” May said. “Now just shut up and make yourself useful by giving us directions to the main hall or I will personally kick your ass when we get back.” 

There was a flurry of apologies from the other side and Phil smiled. Gosh, she was a complete badass and he loved it. They entered the party as husband and wife and immediately slipped into their characters, though Phil wasn’t sure how much he was actually acting about the ‘being in love’ part.

He nearly lost it when she flirted with him and kissed his cheek at the ID checkpoint. Gosh, he was so screwed!

————————————————

Melinda had to keep her heart from   
racing at the sight of Phil Coulson in a tailored, sleek, black suit. She would never admit it to anyone, but this was the only plus point of undercover that made her remotely look forward to it.

She cursed him for being such a gentleman. He was always getting her drinks and gently brushing his lips against her forehead, and smiling that damn smile of his every time!! As if his wide, blue, puppy eyes weren’t enough, his smile made her wanna just melt into his arms.

They socialised for about an hour before they got eyes on their target. “We got him, Phil. Northwest corner of the hall.” May said over the comms. “Copy that” said Phil. 

They moved in tandem towards the target until they had managed to corner him in a dark corridor. The target turned around and saw them before motioning for them to stay quiet. 

“Hey buddy, where’s the list?” Phil asked as he moved closer to him, one hand on his mini gun which Sci-Ops had designed to pass through checkpoints undetected but it still packed the punch of a full-size bullet. It was quite ingenious actually.

When the target didn’t answer Phil, Melinda became worried. She knew immediately that something was off. That was confirmed when the target turned and fled. 

“Hey!!” Phil shouted. She heard a noise behind them and turned around just in time to see a thug levelling a machine gun at them. “Duck!!” she shouted as she pulled both of them behind a piece of furniture in that narrow corridor. There was a spray of bullets and when her eyes met Phil’s, she could see worry and fear and....pain?! 

Was he hurt?? Did a bullet hit him?? Another look confirmed that he was alright and the pain seemed to be..emotional?!

She didn’t have time to bother about that as she felt a searing pain rip through her arm before she shouted, “Aah!!” Phil’s arms were around her in seconds, his gun firing a few shots of its own in the direction of the machine gun. She looked to see that the thug who had been shooting at them had taken a bullet to the stomach, thanks to Phil’s amazing targeting skills.

She pushed Phil’s arms off of her and jumped out into the line of fire despite his frantic protests. She ran to the machine gun, turned it around, and shot the other two thugs on the balcony and the three in the opposite corridor. 

She began to feel the exertion on the bullet wound act up and almost collapsed to the floor clutching her arm. Phil was there by her side before she could blink, checking that the bullet had passed through completely, before pulling out his handkerchief and tying it tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding. 

He then pulled her close and she melted into his chest. They both knew their embrace was far too intimate to be just a hug between friends. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and her head was buried in the crook of his neck. He was stroking her hair gently as he breathed in her scent, as if reassuring himself that they both were alive and safe. 

It was then that she heard the smallest whisper from him, almost inaudible, “I thought I lost you.” That gave her all the confirmation she needed as that wasn’t something that field partners just said to each other. She was at least 90% sure that he loved her in the same way she loved him. 

She knew that there was only one way to find out for sure, so she tilted her head upwards, grabbed his face, and kissed him hard. 

————————————————

Phil was clearly in shock for a few moments, but soon enough realised that since the love of his life was kissing him and reciprocated the kiss in a most romantic way, his right hand cupping her cheek as his other hand gently stroked the side of her torso, deepening the kiss,

When they finally broke apart for air, all he could say was “Wow.” She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound. Just for that, he kissed her again and rested his forehead on hers. She sighed in happiness and she was so goddamn perfect that he couldn’t keep himself from blurting out, “I love you.”

Her eyes widened and Phil immediately panicked, trying to backtrack. “I am sorry!! If you don’t feel the same... I mean... I don’t wanna rush..” he was abruptly cut off as her lips covered his again. “I love you too.” she said softly as they pulled apart. His smile was so bright it could have blinded someone. 

Suddenly she winced and they realised where they were. He immediately went into his ultra-caring mode, taking off his jacket and putting it around her before checking her wound again. “We should probably get back to the hotel.” he reminded her softly. She nodded and slung one arm around him for support as they walked back, both bursting with happiness inside.

————————————————

Later at the hotel, Phil contentedly watched her sleep, her head on his lap as he stroked her arm. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hastily picked it up before it could wake Melinda. 

He answered it only to hear the gruff voice that was Nick Fury on the other side. Fury seemed to be apologising for not checking his sources properly and putting them in danger. 

Phil was only half-listening to a very uncharacteristic rant from Fury as he stared at Melinda’s peaceful face and smiled, kissing her forehead gently. 

Not everything had gone south after all.


End file.
